bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marechiyo Ōmaeda
Caption 'Marechiyo surprisingly "defeats" Nirgge Parduoc.' Why is the word 'defeats' in quotation marks? It seemed like a completely unambiguous win for Omaeda. What is the justification for keeping the quotation marks? --Eruresto 01:40, 17 May 2009 (UTC) This is because in the manga, it was Soifon flying into Nirgge's head that actually kills him, not the strike on the head by Omaeda's Gegetsuburi. Jun 20:16, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Bakudo #21 Did Omaeda not fail in the use of this Kido? He initially attacked Barragan with rocks, then proceeded to theorize that Barragan's weakness was Kido. To then cast a Kido that injured the caster himself, does that not suggest it was a failed cast? I mean, Renji's failed Kido seemed to explode, damaging him... I think it should be noted that he at least partially failed at the use of this Kido, and as such, he is not an at all notable user of Kido. (Igaram) :Resolved Mareyo Dunno if this is considered notable: Marechiyo's sister Mareyo has the same voice actor (Fujita Saki) as extremely popular computer music program Vocaloid2 Hatsune Miku. Also: Here's a screencap of Mareyo. http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2120/2036796467_4482ddfd5e_o.jpg (source: http://ccsx.wordpress.com/2007/11/16/higurashi-movie-shimamiyaeiko/ ) Dunno if this fact & image should be included here or if this plus the description of her brief role in the series already existing in this article would be enough to spin her off into her own article... I'll leave the decision to more experienced users than myself. recognizer 18:04, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Trivia I just would like to note that on the Trivia section regarding Ōmaeda's Shikai two appearances not matching in the anime that it may not be entirely the animators' fault. If you compare Gegetsuburi's appearance at Chapter 152, pg 14 and Chapter 332, pg 2...you will notice that the later appearance does not exactly match Chapter 152's (Chapter 332's spikes kind of do look a bit shorter & stubbier). So it may be partly Tite Kubo's fault for exactly making Gegetsuburi's appearance consistent (possibly confusing the animators?). Just something to consider. I will leave any decisions about changing this to more experienced users. --Mr. N 23:42, 23 July 2009 (UTC) *It's not surprising really: considering that this was Gegetsuburi's second appearance in the manga (and the first seemed more like fanservice before Ichigo pummeled it with a punch), it was bound that Kubo was going to forget, particularly since that Shikai is probably one of the more complicated to draw up compared to a normal pattern like most of the other Shikai. -StrangerAtaru 01:25, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Zanjutsu expertese I've changed it into expert, since while perhaps being a little behind the other lieutenants, he's still clearly capable of handling a tough opponent like Nirgge Parduoc. I'll keep on changing it if changed back until I see some compelling evidence to the contrary.--Weedefinition 20:58, October 9, 2009 (UTC) New pic Since everybody is getting a picture upgrade. How about Omaeda? I got a pic from Episode 215. It's not the best but as I explained it is the only high quality episode that I have that is suitable for this kind of task. Tinni 21:43, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, it gets full marks for image quality, but I wouldn't want it as a profile pic. I'll add it to the list to keep an eye out for. --Yyp 23:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Sadly, I can't find any with a better facial expression. Hard to find any usable ones at all. This is the best one I could find (from Fade to Black (I was looking for Renji pics)). Good image quality, but the expression is a bit, well, you can see for yourself. --Yyp 10:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Never did find a better image of him. I say go with the episode 215 picture until we find something better. It is still better than the current image. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) History Section I have removed this: Ōmaeda's past is unknown but it is known that he received his position as a Lieutenant because of his family's connections. I don't remember it ever being said in the manga/anime. That is the kind of thing that should not be on an article without a reference. Can anybody confirm if it is in Souls (I don't have access to a complete copy) or Bootleg? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Soul society i just saw that in the soul society arc '' Ōmaeda dosent have any pictures so how about adding this one wat u guys think? his first time using it ''